The Age of Strength
by Zurii-Zurii
Summary: What happens after the movie? This is the following events, from finding a new Hometree to the fate of humans still on Pandora. Rated m for a the lemon scenes between Neytiri and Jake.


**Neytiri's POV**

Neytiri ran her hands through the water of the stream before her, letting the cool liquid wash away the dirt and mud caked into them after a day of scouting. The beautiful stream looked so cool and inviting, how could she resist. Very slowly she lowered her body into the waist-deep water. Hissing at its cool temperature she slowly began to wade through it before diving under. Her back was sore, her feet were sore, and her entire body ached.

Since Jake had become leader of the Omaticaya all those who were strong enough had to go out and look for a new Hometree. Being his mate Neytiri wanted to show her support, and although he never asked her to do more than the one scout party a week required of all able, she had been going daily.

Now her body was paying for her eagerness. Still, she wanted to feel useful and carry out her promise to protect the clan. With a relaxed sigh she climbed back onto the river bank, shaking herself dry and beginning her way back to the camp of Omaticaya.

**Jake's POV**

Jake pushed back the stray strands of hair that had escaped from his braid impatiently as he gathered his share of meat from the days kill. He was proud to see his clan so happy and vitalized, but he was growing more and more worried by the day. A tree that could sustain the population of his clan, and hopefully later growth, was seemingly harder to find than he first predicted.

It had been two weeks since the scout parties had started, and even though they were running to new areas constantly a suitable Hometree was yet to be found. Even more worried he was over Neytiri. She was heading on scouting parties daily to the toughest regions where forest grew. And now she had disappeared off somewhere. As well, even though he would never admit it, he missed her company. Because he and Neytiri were so skilled he was always on different parties than her so that the balance of skilled and non-skilled hunters could balance out.

He look up with brooding eyes to see a figure glistening with water slip out of the trees. The new camp was set in a clearing of the forest, and the tree line ended rather abruptly. He was relieved to see it was Neytiri and quickly put down his plate to jog over to her.

She didn't see him until he was roughly three meters away as she seemed preoccupied in thought. She smiled at him her glowing orbs bright and aware, yet still very tired. "Neytiri." He said warmly putting hands on either side of her face and pulling her forward so that their foreheads touched. She let out a small sigh and returned the gesture their bodies mere centimetres apart.

At first Jake had found it odd that the Na'vi did not have as close physical contact as humans did with their loved ones. Even when mating, Neytiri's touch had been sensual and passionate, but it was not as hungry as he was used to. He'd later come to realize that kissing was a foreign concept to the Na'vi. Some did participate in it, but it was not a widely known practice. Now he understood that the Na'vi valued every touch of a loved one, and justvbeing next to someone you cared about was a treasure. That he could now understand, but still, he had his urges.

**Neytiri's POV**

Neytiri's worries were immediately forgotten as Jakes warm hands caressed her face and their breath mingled. It calmed her to be near him and she smiled unconsciously. "I missed you." She said tenderly nuzzling her nose against his cheek before pulling away and grabbing his hand. "Let's go back for food, I feel as if I could eat Toruk." She began to walk foreword but a strong grip pulled her arm and she stumbled back to where Jake stood.

"Wait Neytiri." He said his brow creased with worry. "I wanted to talk to you." Neytiri's eyes were wide with surprise, he looked so concerned, "What is it?" She said carefully reaching a hand to touch his cheek tenderly. "I…" He began slowly, searching her face. She could tell he was noticing the many cuts from the wilderness and tired dark blue beneath her eyes. "I don't want you to go on a scout tomorrow. You've done your share for at least a day's rest."

Neytiri frowned but then let out a stark laugh, "I am of good health Jake. I do not need a rest; there are others here who are more tired than I." Her face was strained as she tried to hide any hints of exhaustion. She needed to help her people. Jake spoke again in a firm voice. "That isn't true. You have worked harder than anyone here. Tomorrow you will rest." Neytiri had started to head back to camp, but turned to look back at him with steely eyes. "Jake I will go. I am fine."

Jake let out a sigh of angry exasperation. "No Neytiri. You are not. You are staying here tomorrow." Neytiri let out a low growl. How dare he order her around. "You can't make me." She said in a low threatening voice.

"I am clan leader. I make the orders around here." Jake exploded angrily, "You are staying here tomorrow." His voice rang for a moment in the harsh silence of the trees. It took Neytiri a second before she turned her head and started back into the woods. "I thought you were my mate, not my master." She growled unevenly pent up anger boiling in her chest as she stalked away into the forest.

**Jake's POV**

God. Why did he have to be so stupid? "Neytiri, wait I didn't mean it like that-" He started, but she had already begun to sprint. "Neytiri!" He yelled desperately before taking off after her. Couldn't he think about what he said before he said it? Now he sounded like some huge controlling jerk.

Neytiri had the advantage of knowing the forest better, but Jake was faster and stronger. Before long her figure was mere feet away from him. "Please wait!" He panted breathlessly before reaching out and grabbing her arm. They tumbled down to the ground and over the hill that led to the river that Neytiri had relaxed in earlier. "Get off me!" Neytiri's husky voice was clearly filled with hurt and Jake felt another pang of sorrow. Why did he have to be so dumb? Neytiri kicked him in the stomach and she managed to flip over and start to run again but Jake was too quick and he caught her ankle, causing her to fall with a thud back to the ground. Neytiri turned around with a yell, a branch in her hand and she swung out wildly. She had not calculated how close Jake would be and the stick dragged across his chest leaving a red gash. Neytiri lost her balance and crashed forward on top of Jake. He quickly flipped over his hands pinning Neytiri's wrists to the ground.

**Neytiri's POV**

They lay there panting for a moment, their ragged breaths mingling in the dusk. "Jake." She whispered in pained horror as her eyes dragged across the gash on his chest. She had inflicted it. Never had she hurt Jake. She had treasured him so dearly. Yet in a moment's rage she had left him with this terrible wound.

"Neytiri," Jake said, his voice rough and husky, "I'm sorry- forgive me-" He panted between words, still out of breath. "God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such and ass. I really, really, didn't. I'm so sorry." His voice was pained, and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. How could she have been so cruel to this man? Her man. Her Jake.

"Jake." She moaned, shutting her eyes in sadness. "Please do not say you are sorry. What have I done to you? I am the one who is sorry." Neytiri's eyes opened again and she stared in agony at the wound across his chest. Jake let out a stark incredulous laugh.

"What, this Neytiri?" He questioned nodding toward his chest. "Neytiri, it's nothing don't fret." His voice was tender and soft, and he rolled off of her letting her wrists go, before gently pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "God I am so sorry. You had every right to slice me, heck I think it would be justified if you beat me to a pulp. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have ordered you like that, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live without you, please forgive me." Jake babbled hastily, running his fingers through her hair, down her back, across her arms. His face pressed into her neck as he nuzzled her tenderly.

Neytiri couldn't stay mad, or sad, at him any longer. "Jake." Her voice was filled with longing and she returned his ministrations letting her hands follow the strong wiry muscles down his back and up again. She let her lips run sensually across his broad shoulders. Oh Eywa how she needed him, wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself as close as possible to him. "I am sorry too. I know you had good intentions."

**Jake's POV**

They sat wrapped around each other for a time, not engaging in any kissing or touching, just being comforted by being near each other. It was Neytiri who first pulled away. "Please let me take care of this." Her large round eyes reflected the moonlight as she laid a hand gently on his wound. Jake winced slightly. He didn't blame her for the gash, but damn did it sting. "Ok, but really I'm fine." He said gruffly. Neytiri rolled her eyes, a trait she had learned from the humans, and walked over to a low bush that held an abundance of yellow berries. Jake watched in admiration as she skilfully cut a branch and then walked off further behind a clump of trees.

"Jake, come here." Her voice called out softly, and he obligingly followed to where she stood in a patch of glowing moss. The area was much brighter than the riverbank. "Wow." He let out in a breath of reverence, the trees around them shone bright as a million stars with bioluminescent moss, and in the center of the clearing stood Neytiri. The light reflected in her eyes and across the dashed stripes that covered her body, he wanted to always be able to cherish her, always know that this beautiful women was his.

**Neytiri's POV **

"What is it." Neytiri said softly, watching Jake's eyes which were alight with happiness. Her lips were turned at the corners in a gentle smile and she motioned with her hand to make him come forward. "You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear just before he sat down on the moss. His voice sent shivers down her spine and Neytiri crouched down before him. "I think you must have hit your head." She joked gently pushing his shoulders back so that he was lying on the soft moss. Here she had better light to look at his wounds.

She began to pull the berries off one by one, choosing the large yellow ones with no brown stains very carefully and putting them onto a rock. She did this until she had at least fifty and then very carefully used her knuckles to crush them. They became a yellowy white colour past that she picked up delicately and gently began to apply onto Jake's wound.

A low hiss escaped Jake's teeth as it first touched the bare wound. The berry kept the wound clean and would help it heal, but stung sharply. Neytiri gritted her teeth in anger. She had been so stupid. "I will stay at the camp tomorrow." She said softly as she worked intently at his wound. Jake's eyebrows rose in surprise, he didn't think she would adhere to his offer after all the fuss. "Well, actually… I am going to visit the Sky People's Camp tomorrow. Would you like to come with me? I know you like to help, so I figure if you do this then you're still helping right? But it's not too long a journey…"

Neytiri's eyes opened wide. That would be much better than sitting at camp all day with the old ones and young children. "I would very much like to come." She said hopefully, but trying to remain uncaring. She didn't deserve to go.

"Good," Jake said tenderly using a gentle finger to raise her chin so their gazes could meet. "I was hoping you'd come."

**Alright guys, so the first chapter of a new story I hope to be making, did you like it? Please review and give me your opinons as to wether I should continue (I have a plot thought out already) and any ideas for the story are welcome. Things may get a little lemony in the next chapter, or the one after that so hope you don't mind! Thanks everybody,**

**Zurii**


End file.
